The Birth of Mikasa Ackerman
by EremikaHaven
Summary: Just a fluff, short oneshot about how Mikasa Ackerman was born. This was also written for Mikasa's birthday, which is today, February 10th. Akane and Herrick Ackerman eagerly and anxiously await the birth of their first and only child, but don't count on a snowstorm that prevents Dr. Jaeger from arriving in time, leaving the two on their own. Please R and R, Thank you


**Author's Note: I'm a writing role this week! This is a special oneshot I've been dying to write for a long time, I just haven't had the proper focus. Hope you enjoy! Happy Birthday Mikasa!**

It was a freezing morning in February, it was the 9th of the month and they were still in the dead of the winter. Some snow was on the ground, and icicles hung from the roof.

The front door of the isolated cabin opened. It took some force to open, shoving the heavy snow out of the way. A man peered out, and instantly shivered from the cold air.

"It's freezing...", he said, seeing his breath as he spoke. He looked up at the sky, which was gray. No sign of any sun or relief from this winter yet.

His eyes softened, worried. His deep thoughts were interrupted, hearing a sharp inhale from inside.

"Akane?", he hurried back inside, closing the door and into their bedroom. It was a very small cabin..but they were content with it.

His heavily pregnant wife had just woke. She was sitting up in bed, a hand to her lower back, grimacing. She had gotten quite big with this pregnancy.

"Your back again, sweetheart?", he asked softly, as he sat beside her, and began to rub it.

"Yes...it's been..aching hard all morning...I tried to sleep through it but...", Akane replied, gritting her teeth, as her husband rubbed it.

Akane exhaled at his gentle touch. "Thank you Herrick...that..feels so good", she breathed, relaxing at his touch.

"Any day now...our baby could be here any day now", Herrick smiled..his eyes expressed excitement, but also worry. It was such a harsh winter, and his wife had always been on the frail side.

Akane smiled softly. "She's actually...five days late", she reminded her husband. Herrick smiled again. "Still think its a girl, huh?", he asked her.

"I know it is...I can't...explain it but...I know it's going to be a girl", Akane insisted. Herrick smiled, he then sweetly caressed her large stomach. Akane leaned into his touch.

"Then...you're also still set on her name?", he asked gently. Akane's eyes softened, and she smiled tenderly. She rubbed her belly slowly, and nodded.

"Mikasa...", she nodded. Herrick, rubbed her back again softly. "Dr. Jaeger will be here this afternoon", he said softly. Akane nodded.

"Help me up, darling..? I really...need to walk around", Akane confessed then. Herrick suddenly wore his paranoid daddy eyes. "Walk? Is..is it starting?", he asked anxiously. Akane had to giggle, even laugh a bit.

"No sweetie...at least I don't feel anything yet, but my legs feel stiff from all this bed rest, and I just need...need to walk", she admitted, in an assuring tone. She touched his cheek, and he relaxed.

"Sorry...I've been so jumpy...", he apologized. "It's all right..it means you're going to be an amazing father", she assured him.

Herrick smiled. "And you're going to be an amazing mother", he said. Akane smiled. "I'd...give my life for our baby", she confessed.

Herrick kissed her forehead, stroking her jet black hair. "It would never come to that, sweetheart", he promised her.

Akane spent the morning doing an excessive amount of pacing...much to Herrick's worry. She insisted she felt fine...but seeing her unable to settle told a different story.

She also kept going into the nursery, and changing stuff around. Herrick decided to give her the space she needed...he recalled Dr. Jaeger saying that once a mother got restless like this, it meant labor would start fairly soon.

In other words...the baby could come today, or tomorrow. The very thought made Herrick anxious..and he knew it was making Akane anxious too.

She would never show it, never wanting to worry him.

By afternoon, Dr. Jaeger arrived. Herrick let him in, and he examined Akane. He gently felt her belly, listening to it as well, and checking the baby's position.

"So far, so good Mrs. Ackerman...the baby's in the right position...how long ago did she drop?", Dr. Jaeger confirmed.

"A few days ago...", Akane answered. "Could be any minute now then...we're getting another snowstorm tonight, and I don't know if I'd be able to get here in time if something happens tonight...", Dr. Jaeger said, concerned.

"So...what do you suggest?", asked Herrick, nervously. Dr. Jaeger looked at Akane. "Mrs. Ackerman, I could break your water now...and get this started...", he admitted.

Akane thought for a moment. She then shook her head. "No...I want it to happen naturally", she said then. "But..sweetie...what if...", Herrick began to protest, worried.

"Mikasa will come when she's ready...I don't want to rush her...", Akane explained. Herrick looked nervous about this, but Dr. Jaeger smiled.

"I understand...I would just stay here for the next few days but...", Dr. Jaeger looked nervous then.

"Your wife..she's due to give birth in just a month, right?", recalled Akane softly. "Yes..she's due in March...the baby is so active too. She often wakes from his or her kicks all hours...so..", Dr. Jaeger explained.

"No need to explain, Dr. Jaeger. We understand, she needs you...we'll be all right", Akane assured him kindly.

Herrick nodded, although he looked nervous. As Herrick showed Dr. Jaeger to the door, the doctor paused.

"Herrick...has she been restless?", he asked, lowering his voice. Akane was back in the kitchen, making tea.

Herrick gave a nervous nod. "Very...she's been pacing all morning", he answered. "I see...she's closer than I thought...", Dr. Jaeger said, worried.

"Why can't you just break her water..?", Herrick asked, frustrated. "It's the mother's choice, there's already too many doctors in this world who force patients into things they don't want...especially mothers. I can come back in two days, but if something happens until then, you remember everything to do?", asked Dr. Jaeger.

Herrick swallowed hard, nodding. "Yes, and we have all the supplies here", he said. "Okay...well listen, her health is good, she's young, and her pregnancy has gone fairly smooth. She'll be all right", Dr. Jaeger assured him.

After Dr. Jaeger left, Akane was back to pacing. Herrick kept a watchful eye on her. Soon, it was evening.

Akane was up and down, trying to settle but ended up pacing again. She leaned against the wall in the bedroom, after Herrick went out to bring in more firewood.

Once he came back in, he set it near the stove and blinked...the house was quiet. "Akane?", he entered the bedroom, to see she was leaning against the wall, her back pressed against it.

He noticed a slightly look of discomfort on her face. "Akane? Sweetie, what is it?", he asked, his tone growing worried.

Akane shook her head a bit shakily, exhaling. "I..I don't know...I feel...pressure...alot of it...", she confessed. "Pressure? Any pain?", asked Herrick, tensing.

"No...I haven't...had one contraction but...there's a lot of pressure..and it..keeps increasing...Ohhhhh", she groaned then, grimacing and reached for Herrick's hand.

He took it gently and quickly, as she sunk down onto the floor in a sitting position, the pressure made it too difficult for her to keep standing.

"Akane...!", Herrick began to feel panic, as he wife continued to struggle...when suddenly Akane felt a hard kick from the baby...the hardest kick she ever felt, her belly even visibly moved...and then, a puddle of water appeared under her on the floor.

The pressure vanished, and Akane and Herrick both froze in shock at first. "D-Did your...", Herrick began to ask, white with worry.

"Y-Yeah...my water just broke...that's..what the pressure was..", Akane answered, breathlessly.

Right when they both thought they could breathe, Akane suddenly winced, and released a small whimper of pain, clutching her belly.

"Contraction?", Herrick realized, his own hand was on her belly as well, and could feel it tighten under his palm. Akane gave a shaky nod, grimacing.

"Breathe...breathe sweetheart, remember like we practiced? In, and out, in and out..", Herrick began to coach her.

Akane swallowed hard and began to breathe deeply and slow. "Heeeheee hooo..heeheee hooo..oooh...god", she groaned at the end, in dire pain.

"You're doing great darling, keep breathing...let's move you onto the bed, okay?", Herrick decided. Akane gave a shaky nod, as he helped her up.

Once on the bed, Herrick adjusted the pillows so Akane was able to lay in a sitting up position. Being flat on her back would just cause problems for the delivery, and only increase her pain.

Seeing how worried and pale Herrick was, Akane's eyes softened once her next contraction eased. "I'm sorry Herrick...I should have...let Dr. Jaeger...", she began.

"Hey...no, shhhhh...you had no way of knowing it would happen tonight. You just said what you felt was right...it's okay. We have the supplies, and Dr. Jaeger already told me what to do", Herrick assured her, he stroked her cheek, and kissed her forehead.

Akane gave a shaky nod, and began to breathe deeply again, as she had another contraction. Herrick noticed how quickly this next one came.

"H-Herrick...check my dilation...hurry", she said then, her tone urgent as she groaned in pain. She was squeezing his hand tightly.

Her contractions were sharp and demanding...and it felt like it wouldn't be too long until the baby arrived.

"Okay sweetheart..keep breathing, that's it...", Herrick checked it. "You're at 7 cementers, darling...it won't be much longer", he assured her.

Akane exhaled in relief, giving a shaky nod. Herrick came up to her side, and wiped her sweaty forehead with a cool damp cloth.

Akane looked up at the ceiling, as she focused on her labor. She then closed her eyes, and Herrick noticed tears in the corner of them. "Akane?", he asked worriedly.

"I'm sorry...I just...", she wiped her eyes. "Hey, shhhh...no need to be sorry...", Herrick soothed her, kissing her forehead, and wiping her tears away with his finger.

"I'm just...so glad. Mikasa...she's being born under a roof...safe...away from... _them_...", Akane confessed, choking back a sob of relief. Herrick's eyes darkened, turning serious and he nodded in agreement.

"I feel the same way sweetie...our baby is being born safely...away from all of that", he said gently. Akane thanked God that her child was being born far away from the titans. That they were away from the war.

And she never wanted her daughter to be near any of that... _ever_.

She was so relieved the wall continued to keep the titans out...and prayed it always stayed that way. For her daughter's sake.

Her deep thoughts were interupted by another contraction. "Aahh..!", she cried out in pain, grimacing and tightening her hold on Herrick's hand.

"Breathe, Akane..! Deep breaths sweetheart, that's it..in and out...", Herrick coached her, a worried look in his eyes, as Akane breathed deeply.

This went on for several hours...even though she was at 7 cementers, she wasn't dilating any further. It had become a slow process.

Each contraction was making her weaker too...the pain was almost too much to bear. The snowstorm raged on outside as well.

After hours of this...finally, she eventually dilated. But that didn't mean it was over. An agonizing four hours went by...and she was still pushing.

It was already early the next morning, although not daylight yet. It continued snowing outside as well.

Akane was soaked in sweat, and beyond exhausted. She had been pushing for hours...and finally after what felt like an eternity, her husband finally said it.

"I can see the head! Finally..almost there, Akane! Keep pushing, sweetie!", he encouraged. He was at the bottom of the bed between her legs, some blood on his arms, his sleeves rolled up.

Right by the bed was a table with everything needed, a warm blanket, a warm small bath for the baby, and scissors.

Towels were laid out under Akane as well...there was quite a bit of blood.

Akane clutched a fistful of sheets in her hand, and leaned forward, pushing as hard as she could. She cried out loudly, grunting with effort and suddenly flinched in pain, releasing a short scream.

"The head's crowning! She's almost here...hang in there, Akane! Hang in there...", Herrick assured his wife...he knew he had to stay calm for her sake...and their daughter's.

But he was scared to death inside. "It burns...! Oh god...make it stop...please..!", Akane pleaded, tears in the corners of her eyes, as she panted for air.

"I know, I know darling...she's a big girl...just a few more pushes and she'll be here, I promise", Herrick assured his wife, his heart pounding in fear.

The fact the baby was big...Akane could easily tear..and bleed out.

Akane was now nonstop crying out and screaming in agony, as she pushed with all her might. Her back even arched, gritting her teeth with effort, dripping in sweat.

"Her head's out! Just one more big push, Akane! I promise, just one more!", Herrick assured his wife. Akane gasped for air, her breathing heavy, nearly hyperventilating.

"I...I can't..!", Akane cried, defeated. She was out of energy. Herrick's heart sunk at those dreaded words.

"Yes, you can Akane! I know you can...our baby needs you..our Mikasa", Herrick reminded her. Akane struggled to catch her breath..but she tried.

She pushed...but it was a weak effort. Herrick could see the baby's wide shoulders weren't budging at all. "Push harder, sweetie!", he encouraged...hating to tell her that. But he didn't have a choice. Their baby wouldn't be born at this pace.

"I...I CAAAN'T!", Akane released an agonized scream that ripped through Herrick's ears..and heart. She gasped for air, collapsing back down...she was getting dizzy at this point.

"Akane..", Herrick came up to her side then, and took her hand. Akane weakly gripped it, panting for air.

"I know...I know it's hard darling...but she's so close...so very close. She just needs one more good push and she'll be here..you can do this. Our beautiful Mikasa is almost here...and then, you can rest...and hold her in your arms...like you've been waiting for...please...I love you so much...I want to see you holding our baby...", Herrick soothed her then.

Akane's eyes widened a bit, touched by his words. She gave a very shaky nod. "I'll..try", she said weakly. "That's my girl...", Herrick kissed her forehead gently, and went back down, keeping an eye on the coming baby.

Akane gripped the sheets for dear life, and pushed once more. She tried harder this time, her back arching as she released an agonized scream of pain.

The second the scream ended...there was suddenly a new sound. Akane collapsed back onto her pillows, gasping for air...and she suddenly heard it.

A baby crying...

At the same time, both parents just noticed it was daylight, and the sun was no longer hiding behind the clouds.

"She's here...it's a girl, Akane...like you said!", Herrick stated, in shock, as she gently cleaned the baby girl.

Her cry was quiet...yet strong. "H-Herrick..is she...is she okay? Let me...hold her...", Akane pleaded very weakly.

"She's perfect...she looks...oh god...she looks JUST like you, darling...", Herrick noticed, once the baby was clean.

She had black hair matching her mother's and pale skin. Even her face was similar.

Herrick wrapped her in a warm blanket, and brought her over. Akane reached her weak arms out eagerly, ans cradled her daughter close against her chest.

"Oh...oh hello there, Mikasa..! Oh..look at you..you're so beautiful...", Akane cooed, tears appearing in her eyes, as she held her baby close.

Mikasa's eyes opened as she stopped crying...her eyes were gorgeous, looking just like her mother's. "She's like a mini you", Herrick chuckled happily, tears of relief in his eyes.

Akane smiled tearfully, kissing Mikasa's forehead. "She's so gorgeous, Herrick...", she said softly. "She's a big, strong girl too...she's gotta be at least 9 pounds...", Herrick added.

"At least...", Akane breathed weakly as she said this. "You wore mommy out, didn't you my little Mikasa?", she cooed lovingly, as she continued to gaze at her baby.

Mikasa gazed up at her mother and father. Herrick wrapped his arm around Akane's shoulders. Akane smiled tiredly.

"Akane...do you feel all right?", asked Herrick worriedly then..knowing it was a tough delivery. "Yes...just tired, don't worry darling...", Akane assured him. She gazed back down at their daughter.

"I love you so very much, Mikasa...and I promise you. I will always protect you...I'll keep you safe. No matter what..", she said softly then.

"We both promise to make sure you survive...and grow to be strong, and wise...and kind...we promise you'll have a peaceful life. We'll make sure of that, sweetheart", Herrick added, stroking her head softly.

As the new parents spent the quiet morning with their daughter, the sun shined in through the window, creating a warm glow.


End file.
